Una nueva vida
by NoahhChan
Summary: Secuela de "Bendita borrachera". Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kula y K' empezaron una relación formal después del incidente de la fiesta que Whip preparó. Ahora tienen que aprender a caminar juntos y a veces a K' le cuesta acostumbrarse al cambio.(Contiene lemmon)
1. Capítulo 01 - Empezando

**Secuela de "Bendita Borrachera". Después de que algunos me pidieron una continuación y mi mente haya tenido algunas ideas, aquí está. **

**Si eres nuevo/a y aún no leíste la primera parte, te agradecerías que te pasaras a echarle un vistazo, son sólo dos capis, aunque la historia es totalmente entendible sin leerla.**

**Espero les guste y aviso que empieza "fuerte"... o debería decir "caliente"? :3**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 01 - Empezando

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kula y K' empezaron una relación formal después del incidente de la fiesta que Whip preparó...

(K')

Un rayo de luz fue a parar a mi cara despertándome. Abrí los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba ella, con su cara angelical. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi brazo. Acaricié suavemente una de sus cejas y besé dulcemente su frente. Hizo un pequeño amago de despertarse, pero al final sólo se acurrucó en mi pecho. La abracé y apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza.

Dormíamos juntos muchas noches, por no decir todas. Si no era yo quien iba a su habitación, era ella la que venía a la mía. Hoy estamos en la suya. Vine a darle las buenas noches y al final acabamos así...

++ Flashback ++

\- "Buenas noches, Gatita, que sueñes conmigo" - Sonrío pícaramente y le doy un beso en los labios inclinándome mientras la arropo con las mantas en la cama.

Cuando me estoy reincorporando ella me agarra un brazo y me hala hacia abajo susurrándome juguetona.

\- "¿Por qué soñar si te tengo aquí de verdad? Mmm" - Casi puedo sentirla ronronear como una gatita cariñosa en mi oído.

Siento como una descarga recorre mi cuerpo y se queda en mi entrepierna. Kula puede ser muy sensual cuando se lo propone.

Con su pequeña mano acaricia mi cuello, desliza su mano hacia mi pecho, alineando mis pectorales, sigue bajando hasta mis marcados abdominales deslizando su dedo índice, baja muy despacio hasta el principio de mis pantalones y lentamente introduce su mano dentro hasta llegar a mi miembro erguido. Soló la fina tela del boxer separa el contacto. Lo acaricia con un dedo de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva.

\- "Además... K'-chan no quiere irse..." - Su respiración se acelera un poco y su mano agarra mi virilidad.

\- "No, no quiere irse..." - Me inclino más hasta acabar con la distancia de nuestras bocas, la beso apasionadamente, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua. Cuando consigo separarme para cojer algo de aire, mi mente perversa no puede evitar decirle - "Quiere estar dentro de ti..." - Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas se mezclan en nuestras bocas y seguidamente volvemos a devorarnos los labios.

Me quito la camiseta y la tiro al suelo, Kula me mira con deseo y se destapa rápidamente para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pega su pequeño cuerpo al mío, haciendo subir la temperatura entre ambos. Mis manos se deslizan por sus muslos hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero y lo agarro con ambas manos con fuerza.

\- "Tengo a la perfección entre mis manos" - Susurro en su boca.

\- "¿Mi culo?" - Pregunta incrédula.

\- "No... Tú entera... Eres perfecta" - Delicadamente beso sus sonrosados labios.

Un leve gemido sale de su boca y sus manos bajan por mi torso hasta llegar al pantalón. Lo agarra por ambos lados de mi cintura y lo baja junto a los boxers. Mi miembro es liberado y casi parece estar temblando de deseo hacia ella. Kula me empuja hacia atrás y me deja tumbado, aprovechando para quitarme completamente los pantalones y los boxers. Se inclina hacia mi palpitante miembro y lo agarra con una de sus manos y con su lengua empieza a rodear la punta...

\- "Joder... Kula..." - Me dedica una mirada provocadora, pero sigue con su labor, esta vez introduciendo gran parte en su boca mientras con la mano masajea el resto, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás - "Mmmm"

Succiona hasta que lo saca de su boca y me mira perversamente. Se agarra sus pequeñas braguitas de encaje y las desliza hacia abajo provocadoramente hasta quitárselas. Agarra el camisón celeste de tela fina que lleva puesto y lo sube lentamente hasta dejar sus hermosos senos a mi vista, una vez desecho de él se coloca sobre mí, mi virilidad roza su delicada flor. Ella vuelve a mirarme.

\- "Hoy te toca a ti disfrutar..." - Agarra mi miembro con su mano y lo coloca en perfecta posición para entrar.

\- "Yo siempre disfruto... Gatita" - Consigo decir entrecortadamente antes de que ella introduzca mi miembro y nos fundamos haciéndonos gemir al unísono.

Mis manos agarran sus caderas para hacer más intensas las envestidas, ella sube y baja haciéndome estremecer de placer. Su dulce voz convertida en gemidos inunda la habitación. Posiblemente Whip y Max ya sepan que estamos haciendo. Pero sólo la veo a ella, y ella sólo me ve a mí.

Se apoya con sus manos en mi vientre y aumenta la velocidad, un gruñido de placer sale de mi boca. Kula se inclina y me besa como una tigresa.

\- "¿Te gusta?" - Sus mejillas sonrosadas me dicen que está avergonzada por preguntar eso.

\- "Me encanta... Todo lo que tú me hagas... Me encanta" - La agarro tras la cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y la beso con todo lo que tengo.

Noto sus gemidos intentando salir. Estoy totalmente entregado y a punto de estallar.

Kula se separa de mi arqueándose y gimiendo con ganas, y justo entonces el orgasmo nos inunda por completo.

Se deja caer exhausta sobre mí, la abrazo y la beso dulcemente en la frente.

\- "Te quiero... K'" - Son voz cansada y sincera es melodía para mis oídos.

\- "Gracias..." - Digo sin pensar.

\- "¿Gracias? ..." - Levanta su rostro y me mira enfurruñada - "¡No era eso lo que esperaba escuchar!" - Dice inflando sus mofletes provocando en mí una sonrisa.

\- "Por quererme... Gracias por querer a alguien como yo" - Su mirada se torna algo molesta, no parece entender lo que digo - "Tú... Yo..." - No sé muy bien cómo expresarme, cómo decirle que ella es la que da sentido a mi vida, la luz que a iluminado mi sendero... - "También... te quiero" - Espero que al menos se contente con eso.

Sonríe y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y nos dispusimos a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente

++ Fin del Flashblack ++

No me canso de mirarla, mi ángel, mi luz. Ella me ha hecho ver que la vida no es sólo NEST. Que también puedo ser feliz.

Aunque todo esto es nuevo para mí. Estoy aprendiendo a demostrar mis emociones, sobre todo en público. Aún me cuesta ir cogidos de la mano, un simple beso en un parque o en un centro comercial repleto de gente, es un mundo todavía para mí. Sin embargo no me cuesta nada hacerla mía, besarla como si no hubiera una mañana o acariciarla por cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando estamos solos.

Espero que aunque no sea muy bueno expresando mis emociones, ella pueda sentir todo lo que llevo dentro. Porque es lo más importante que tengo...

De verdad que te quiero... Kula.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la secuela. Sé que es algo corto, pero tengo pensado hacer este fic algo más largo que el primero, así que espero que lo disfruten y sean pacientes para los siguientes capítulos.**

**Gracias por leerlo y dejen algún review, que siempre mejoran la inspiración ;)**


	2. Capítulo 02 - Idiota!

**Hola! Os traigo la continuación. Me hubiese gustado hacer el capi un poco más largo, pero me salió así.**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews de JKL y silva908.**

**silva908: gracias por comentar, aunque ya te di las gracias por privado. Y gracias por añadir el fic a favoritos ;)**

**JKL: decirte que aunque duerman todas las noches o casi todas juntos no significa que tengan sexo siempre :P. Y si usan protección? Podría decirse que sí, aunque aún no me dejaste llegar a eso XD. En lo de gatita tienes razón, la verdad que no recordaba el final de KOF2003, y tuve que verlo para hacer memoria, pero tampoco creo que a K' le desagradara, más bien me pareció que no le veía pinta de gatita porque es muy dulce XD. De todas formas intentaré que sólo la llame así en momentos "especiales". Y tranquilo, no habrá lemon en todos los capítulos... aunque no prometo nada, mi mente es perversa... Jijiji.**

**Ahora sí, les dejo leer tranquilos :)**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 02 - Idiota!

(Kula)

Noto el calor que me rodea, ese aroma que me vuelve loca. Sus brazos me tienen atrapada y puedo sentir el latir de su corazón.

Abro los ojos despacio y veo que estoy acurrucada en su pecho, inclino mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan. ¿Desde cuando estará mirándome?

Me besa en la frente y me sonríe... Se siente tan bien ser querida así.

\- "Hola..." - Digo en un suspiro y le sonrío.

\- "Buenos dias" - Roza su nariz con la mía - "¿Dormiste bien?"

\- "¡Claro! Siempre que estés a mi lado, dormir es un placer" - Le guiño un ojo para demostrarle mi cumplido, y consigo sacarle una risa algo tímida - "Quizás deberíamos levantarnos antes de ser el foco de burlas de Max y Whip..." - Digo pensando en que no molesten a K' en cuanto le vean.

\- "Sí... No tengo ganas de escuchar sus tonterías" - Se destapa y se levanta dejándome ver su cuerpo tentador, se agacha y coge sus ropas.

Me quedo embobada viendo como se viste, y cuando termina sus ojos me miran fijamente.

\- "¿Pasa algo?" - Me sonríe gracioso y mis mejillas se sonrojan.

\- "No..." - Salgo de la cama y me dirijo al armario a por algo de ropa - "Bueno... Estaba pensando..." - Cojo un conjunto de lenceria básico y un vestido rosa ceñido en la parte de arriba y con vuelo desde la cintura hasta casi las rodillas, mientras pienso como decirle lo que tengo en mente... - "La semana que viene..." - Me pongo lo que he escogido mientras hablo, él me mira desconcertado - "Hará un mes que empezamos a salir..." - Junto mis dedos, sé que a K' no le gustan estas cosas, pero... - "Me gustaría..." - Me interrumpe antes de terminar.

\- "¿Quieres celebrarlo?" - Pregunta incrédulo.

\- "Sí... Bueno... Eso es lo que..." - Vuelve a interrumpirme antes de decirle que eso era lo que tenía pensado...

\- "... ¿Y piensas celebrarlo cada mes?" - Parece algo molesto por la idea...y eso me entristece, pero a la vez me enfurece y noto como empiezan a acumularse lágrimas en mis ojos...

\- "¡Eres un idiota K'!" - Las palabras salen de mi boca sin pensar y mis piernas me llevan a toda prisa fuera de la habitación dando un portazo tras de mí.

¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? ¿Acaso no es algo normal querer celebrar de alguna manera el primer mes de nuestra relación? Después de lo que nos ha costado llegar a donde estamos... Pensé que se alegraría.

Mis lágrimas ya no aguantan más en los ojos y comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Para mi mala suerte me cruzo con Maxima.

\- "¡Oh! ... ¿Estás llorando princesa?" - Se inclina para verme bien la cara, intento secar mi cara con mis manos, pero es inútil el intento de ocultarlo - "¿Qué hizo ésta vez ese maldito?" - Dirige una mirada asesina hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

\- "Nada... Soy yo"

\- "¿Tú? ... Créeme si te digo, que seguro es culpa suya" - Señala con el dedo hacia la puerta y con tono divertido. Intenta animarme, así que, esbozo una sonrisa como agrademiento - "Puedes contarme si quieres, Kula... Sea lo que sea, estoy de tu parte" - Acaricia mi cabeza con ternura.

\- "Quería celebrar que la semana que viene hacíamos un mes..." - Miro hacia el suelo, intentado no ponerme a llorar.

\- "¡Oh, qué buena idea! Humanizar a K' y hacer que haga cosas normales, suena bien" - Dice sonriendo.

\- "Pues parece que no le gustó la idea..." - Me mira sorprendido - "Me dijo que si tenía pensado celebrarlo cada mes..." - Vuelve a dirigir una mirada asesina a la puerta, como si K' estuviese ahí y yo no puedo evitar hacer un puchero.

\- "Tranquila princesa. ¡Voy a darle una paliza!" - Dice mientras se cruje los nudillos y poniéndose recto.

\- "¡No, no, no!" - Coloco las manos en su pecho para detenerlo - "Se enfadará más aún" - Me mira con gracia.

\- "Era broma... Hablaré un poco con él. ¿Por qué no bajas a la cocina y comes unas ricas tortitas que ha preparado Whip?" - Me da palmaditas en la cabeza.

Asiento con la cabeza, las tortitas de Whip siempre me ponen de buen humor. ¡Nada mejor qué algo dulce por la mañana para empezar bien el día!

Paso al lado de Max y bajo las escaleras que conducen al salón. Cruzo la estancia para llegar a la cocina y veo a Whip limpiando los cacharros del desayuno.

\- "¡Buenos días!" - Tan sólo el olor de las tortitas ya parece animarme.

\- "¡Hola Kula! Hice tortitas, aún estarán calentitas" - Me sonríe dulcemente, sabe que me encantan.

\- "¡Gracias! Las necesitaba..." - Me siento y destapo las tortitas. El olor que desprenden es tan bueno... - "Mmmm" - Cojo cuchillo y tenedor y me dispongo a comer dicho manjar.

\- "¿Te apetece ir de compras hoy?" - Me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya debe saber que algo no va bien y quiere animarme... Después de interrogarme (-.-u)

\- "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Además, necesito unas Converse nuevas" - De paso me distraeré un poco...

\- "Pues cuando termines el desayuno te preparas y nos vamos" - Dice sentándose en una silla frente a mí.

\- "Sólo tengo que peinarme un poco y ponerme las sandalias" - Digo con la boca llena de tortitas. Normalmente quiero saborearlas al máximo, pero la idea de salir lo antes posible para no encontrarme con K' es tentadora.

\- "¡Perfecto!" - Vuelve a sonreírme. Whip siempre es tan amable conmigo...

Termino por fin de comer, me levanto y coloco el plato y demás en el fregadero. Corro al baño a peinarme un poco, termino y voy a la entrada donde dejé las sandalias por última vez. Whip ya me está esperando ahí. Me las pongo y cojo mi pequeña mochila.

\- "¡Lista!" - Digo impaciente por salir. Dirijo una breve mirada a las escaleras para ver si baja K', y me alivia saber que aún no se decidió a bajar.

\- "Bien, vamos entonces" - Coge su bolso y abre la puerta dejándome paso primero, antes de salir coge las llaves, sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiro aliviada y pienso... Misión cumplida...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios. De verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo :3**

**¿Qué les pareció la actitud de K'? **

**¿Y la reacción de Kula?**

**¿Quieren que Maxima le de una paliza a K' o les basta con una reprimenda? XD**

**Bueno comenten lo que quieran, cuidense :3**


	3. Capítulo 03 - Charla

¡**Hola otra vez!**

**Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo nuevo. Que en esta ocasión he decidido narrarlo en tercera persona, para poder expresar también un poco los pensamientos de Maxima y Whip, a ver que os parece y si os gusta más así o en primera persona jugando con los personajes, ya me diréis.**

**Agradecimientos a silva908.**

**silva908: gracias por tu review. Es cierto que K' no es el alma de las fiestas y celebrar cosas no es lo suyo XD. Y Kula... Bueno ella vive en una nube de algodón de azúcar y espera que K' sea igual que ella XD.**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 03 - Charla

Y ahí se quedó K', con cara de pasmarote, viendo como la chica de hielo salía a toda prisa de la habitación con cara de decepción.

Dio un suspiro y pensó "¿qué fue lo que dije ahora?", no podía entender el porqué de la reacción de ella. Parecía enfadada y dolida, y eso le encogía el corazón de manera extraña.

\- "Mierda..." - dijo en voz alta culpándose, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza pensativo.

En ese momento escuchó como el pomo de la puerta se movía y se abría lentamente. Por un momento pensó que Kula volvía para aclarar las cosas, pero entonces vio como su gran compañero asomaba por la puerta... "Lo que me faltaba" pensó mientras apartaba la mirada de su amigo.

\- "Si vienes a sermonearme... Puedes ahorrártelo" - dijo con desgana el platinado.

\- "¿Se puede saber que te pasa, hermano?" - pregunta el cyborg apenado - "¿Cómo eres tan insensible con la princesa?"

\- " Yo soy el malo... Como siempre... " - se sienta en la cama mirando a su gran amigo.

\- "Kula es una princesita... Ella cree en los cuentos de hadas, deberías consentirla un poco..." - intenta hacerle entender.

\- "Pues lo siento. Yo no soy un caballero andante" - suelta el joven muchacho decepcionado.

\- "Lo sé... Pero... ¿Era mucho pedir celebrar vuestro primer mes? Por el amor se Dios, K', es una chica, a las chicas les gustan esas cosas. Les gusta hacer un mundo de cosas que para nosotros son más simples. Sólo tenías que complacerla, tampoco creo que sea tan malo celebrarlo"

\- "¿Y si quiere celebrarlo cada mes?" - pregunta preocupado.

\- "¿Y que tendría de malo?" - pregunta sin entender donde está el problema.

\- "Que se haría ilusiones..." - hace una pequeña pausa - "No quiero que el día de mañana esto no funcione, y que quede marcada con tantos recuerdos, será más doloroso para ella..." - dice incapaz de mantener la mirada en Maxima.

"Definitivamente eres idiota" piensa el cyborg acercándose al platinado y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- "¡Vivís juntos! Será inevitable que su vida se llene de recuerdos de ti. Al menos haz que esos recuerdos merezcan la pena..." - le revolotea los pelos con la mano.

\- "Quizás tengas razón... No lo pensé de esa forma" - dice el platinado apartando la mano de su compañero de su cabeza, realmente odia que le haga eso.

\- "Además... Me molesta que ya estés pensando que no funcionará. ¿Por qué piensas ya en como acabará... Si no lo sabes?" - le da con un dedo en la frente al joven muchacho.

\- "Ella se merece algo mejor que yo... Cuanto más lo pienso... Más me pregunto qué hago corrompiéndola..." - K' agacha la cabeza para que su amigo no pueda ver lo avergonzado que está.

\- "... Al final voy a tener que darte una paliza" - el cyborg se cruje los nudillos y el platinado le mira a la cara sorprendido - "¿No crees qué eso es decisión también de ella? No creo que le hagas cosas que ella no quiera" - se siente algo incómodo diciendo eso, pero continúa - "Si ella es feliz contigo, no deberías dudar tanto... ¡Disfruta el momento, hermano!" - le da unas palmadas en el hombro para animarlo y se dirige a la puerta - "Tampoco pasa nada si eres un poco egoísta, no es malo que tú también seas feliz..." - abre la puerta y sale de la habitación dejando a un pensativo K'.

Mientras ve como su enorme amigo sale de la habitación, da un leve suspiro. "Menuda mierda" se dice en su cabeza mientras se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta, "supongo que tendré que disculparme con ella" piensa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Cuando empieza a acercarse a las escaleras escucha como la puerta de la casa se cierra, pues Kula y Whip salían en ese mismo momento. "Seguro que se fue... Ahora no querrá verme la cara" piensa bajando las escaleras desanimado.

\- "Oye K', las chicas se fueron y no dijeron nada..." - dice el cyborg con un puchero.

\- "¿Y qué esperabas?¿Qué te pidieran permiso?" - pasa a su lado y entra a la cocina.

Abre la nevera y coge el brick de zumo, se hace con un vaso y se sirve, guardando después el brick de nuevo en la nevera.

\- "Podían haber dejado una nota al menos diciendo a donde iban" - dice sentándose en una silla.

\- "No eres su padre" - bebe el zumo de un trago y deja el vaso en el fregadero.

\- "No me quites el placer de cuidar a mis princesas" - el cyborg dirige una mirada feroz al platinado.

\- "En fin... Me voy a dar una vuelta" - "antes de que me traumatice" piensa K' en sus adentros.

\- "¿A dónde vas?" - pregunta Maxima con interés mientras el platinado se dirige a la entrada de la casa para salir.

\- "Adiós papá" - dice burlón justo antes de salir de casa sin responder a su pregunta.

"Espero que no se meta en alguna pelea en el camino..." piensa el cyborg al verlo salir, ya que K' es un imán para las peleas, y más cuando hay algo que le preocupa o molesta...

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno, sé que se quedó cortito, pero prefiero ir sacando a poquito y desarrollar la historia.**

**Espero les guste y no se les haga pesado, pero quiero que entiendan la forma de pensar de cada uno, en especial de K' y Kula. Aunque intento que sean lo más fiel posible a lo que se puede o podido ver en los videojuegos.**

**Os dejo una curiosidad. He estado investigando las edades que podrían tener los personajes actualmente, y viendo que si fuera real ya estarían algunos pa' jubilarse, he decidido hacer la cuenta centrándome en los KOF oficiales.**

**K' en su aparición en KOF99 debía tener entre unos 16/18, no queda bien claro, pero teniendo en cuenta que Whip tenía 17 en KOF99 y es la hermana mayor supuestamente, me quedo con que K' tenía 16 años en aquel entonces. Ahora bien, teniendo en cuenta KOF2000, KOF2001, KOF2003, KOFXI Y KOFXIII, son cinco años más así que la edad que propongo para él es de 21 años.**

**Maxima tenía 29 en KOF99, así que ahora tiene 34 años.**

**Whip, como dije antes, tenía 17, así que actualmente tendría 22 años.**

**Y Kula, en KOF2000 tenía 14 años, así que cuatro años más tarde se queda con la mayoría de edad, 18 años. Así que tranquilos, K' no es un pedófilo y sólo se llevan tres años de diferencia.**

**A ver que les parece mi razonamiento sobre sus edades o si me equivoqué en alguna.**

**¿Les gustó la narración en tercera persona o prefieren en primera?**

**Dejen sus reviews que me animan a escribir más seguido :3**


	4. Capítulo 04 - Palabras de más

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Sé que he tardado en actualizar, y lo siento... Pero quiero decir que mi intención es terminar ésta historia, y que aunque tarde, a veces un poco más, lo haré. Porque la historia está en mi cabeza, pero la inspiración viene y va... -.-**

**Bueno, de paso decir, que aunque mi intención era redactar en tercera persona para expresar un poco los pensamientos de todos, llegué a la conclusión que, porqué forzar las cosas, si estoy más cómoda escribiendo en primera? Así que... vuelvo a mis inicios. Pero sí que me gustaría centrarme también en Whip y Maxima, así que no descarto que también sean ellos quienes narren alguna que otra vez ;3**

**Agradecimientos a silva908, JKL y Yuri taraki.**

**silva908: Gracias por dejarme siempre algún review, por cortito que sea. Con eso ya soy feliz, porque al menos sé que estás ahí, leyendo mi historia.**

**Me alegra que te gustará también la narración así, la verdad que tengo mis dudas, pues estoy más cómoda cuando lo hago en primera, es como si el personaje entrase dentro de mí y escribiera en mi lugar... Llámame loca XD**

**JKL: Gracias por comentar, y por darme de nuevo información que desconocía o no recordaba. Mira que jugué al KOF2001 miles de veces, y nunca me di cuenta de que Whip era un clon, siempre pensé que le borraron los recuerdos y ya. Aún así la mantendré con la edad que reflejé anteriormente. Dejemosle el honor de ser la hermana mayor XD.**

**Y sobre la novela gráfica a la que haces mención... No pude informarme :( Busqué, pero no encontré nada que hablaran de de las actividades macabras de NEST, así que desconozco a fondo los detalles.**

**Cambiando de tema, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas dándome esos toques de atención ;)**

**Yuri taraki: Mil gracias por comentar, y espero que sigas leyendo la historia, aunque también te pido un poco de paciencia :3 A mí también me encanta esta pareja, tiene un que sé yo que me atrae :)**

**Ahora sí, no me lío más y os dejo con el capítulo 4. Disfrútenlo!**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 04 - Palabras de más

(Whip)

Habíamos recorrido ya todo el centro comercial, no nos dejamos ni una tienda por mirar. Al menos parecía que Kula había olvidado lo que le puso triste.

Ella había comprado esas Converse que necesitaba y yo algunos complementos para combinar con mis ropas.

Andábamos sin rumbo fijo por la terraza del centro comercial, disfrutando de la brisa, y recordé lo que le gustaban los helados, y justo hace poco abrieron una heladería en la terraza, de la cual me habían hablando muy bien.

\- "Abrieron una heladería allí, ¿te apetece probar?" - pregunté por si acaso prefería ir a casa o a algún otro sitio.

\- "¡Claro! Deberías saber que nunca digo no a un delicioso helado" - dijo con su sonrisa característica. Me alegraba saber que el estúpido de mi hermano no la había deprimido del todo.

Nos acercamos a la heladería y pudimos ver la gran variedad de sabores que tenía y unas mesas bastante bonitas en la entrada para tomarte el helado tranquilamente. Un lugar perfecto para sacarle información a la pequeña "dama de hielo".

Pedimos los helados, yo uno de turrón y nata y Kula de fresa y chocolate. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas, con la suave brisa y el agradable calorcillo del sol. La miré después de probar la primera cucharada del delicioso helado, mientras pensaba cómo sacar el tema que sabía le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

\- "Mmm, está delicioso el helado de aquí, no sé cómo no hemos venido antes..." - dijo emocionada comiendo su helado de fresa y chocolate.

\- "Por cierto, Kula... ¿Qué te pasó hoy con K'?" - pregunté directa sobre el tema por el cual habíamos llegado ahí. Parece que la sorprendí, pues se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, supongo que ya no esperaba que le preguntara nada.

\- "Pues... Quería celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos... Pero él no parecía estar por la labor..." - empezó a jugar con la cuchara del helado - "Me dijo que si tenía pensado celebrarlo cada mes..." - hundió la cuchara en el helado con cara triste... Porqué será que no me sosprende la respuesta de mi hermano...

\- "Mi hermano es un idiota, ya deberías saberlo... Él no piensa antes de hablar" - tomé una cucharada más del delicioso helado antes de seguir - "Seguro que en el fondo tiene más ganas de celebrarlo que tú... Pero por supuesto, no te lo va a decir" - bueno... Eso quizás sea una pequeña mentira piadosa para hacerla sentir mejor...

\- "¿Tú crees?" - sinceramente... No... Pero no puedo decirle eso... Y menos si me mira con esa cara...

\- "¡Claro! Pero es muy orgulloso. Cuando lleguemos a casa, no saques el tema y verás que será él quien te diga para celebrarlo" - por supuesto que sí, pero será por contentarla y por haberla hecho enfadar... La culpabilidad es lo que tiene...

\- "Le dije que era un idiota..." - me confesó con tristeza - "Seguro no me quiere hablar" - bajó su mirada a lo que quedaba del helado.

\- "¡Y poco le dijiste!" - nada mejor que apoyar a una amiga para subirle el ánimo - "Aunque también te diré que K' es un poco corto para esas cosas, y que tampoco deberías tomarte muy a pecho sus contestaciones... Dudo que su intención sea hacerte sentir mal" - mi hermano es un insensible... Pero adora a Kula sobre todas las cosas...

\- "No debí decirle eso... Ahora me siento fatal..." - sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, juraría que estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Es tan adorable!

\- "Tranquila, ¡seguro que ni se acuerda!" - dije para calmarla, pues la verdad no creo que se enfadara por ello... Diría que hasta le haría gracia saber que Kula puede enfadarse.

Pensé cambiar de tema para que ella no siguiera pensando que el idiota de mi hermano de enfadó.

\- "Y dime Kula, ¿ya empezaste a tomar la píldora?" - baje un poco la voz para no llamar la atención de algún curioso no deseado.

Una semana después de que Kula y K' empezaran a salir, ella me pidió avergonzada que la acompañara a que el médico le recetara la píldora, pero éste le dio indicaciones de empezar a tomarla junto a su primer día de periodo. Así que con la pregunta saldría de dudas si estos idiotas no quedaron embarazados por no tomar precauciones aquella noche...

Kula se sorprendió por mi repentina pregunta, y agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada.

\- "... Sí, la semana pasada comencé a tomarla..." - contestó tímidamente.

\- "Fue muy irresponsable por vuestra parte, aunque entiendo que estaban borrachos y ansiosos..." - menos mal que ella tuvo su periodo... No creo que estén preparados para ser padres... Aunque me encantaría ser tía, no lo voy a negar...

\- "... Bueno... Ya me regañaste en su momento... Ya lo entendí..." - me dijo mientras se encogía en sus hombros sonrojada, parecía que quería que la tierra se la tragara.

\- "Vale, lo siento... Por ser tan pesada" - dije para restar importancia - "Ahora mejor nos vamos a casa, antes de que estos dos la hagan arder" - un risita escapó de su boca.

(K')

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que las chicas se fueron. Había vuelto ileso de esa vuelta que fui a dar para despejarme, y no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa esperando a que Kula llegara. Pensaba y pensaba cómo disculparme, pero realmente tampoco dije nada malo... ¿O si? Arg! ¿Por qué son tan sensibles las mujeres con cosas sin importancia?

Bajé las escaleras nuevamente, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hice, y cuando casi llegaba a los últimos escalones, oí el sonido de las llaves entrando en la puerta. ¡Mierda! Las chicas ya estaban aquí, y mi estúpida cabeza aún no sabía que le iba a decir a Kula.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Estaba nervioso por ver que cara traía, por si me ignoraría o si se tiraría a mis brazos como hacía cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Delante estaba Whip, que fue la que había abierto la puerta, me miró y me dijo con tono burlón.

\- "¿No me digas que te quedaste ahí, todo el tiempo, de pie como un pasmarote esperando que llegaramos?"

\- "¡Claro qué no! Justo bajaba a por algo de beber" - lógicamente no iba a decirle que había estado dando vueltas como un idiota por toda la casa.

\- "¡Oh! Ya veo..." - su tono era sarcástico, ni de coña se creyó que iba a beber.

Kula me miraba desde detrás de Whip. Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Cada una llevaba una bolsa, poco para lo que tardaron... Miré a Kula y la saludé.

\- "Hola" - levante mi mano a modo de saludo. Ella me miraba pero no me decía nada, así que supuse que aún estaría molesta conmigo - "¿Podemos hablar?" - pregunté con miedo a un rechazo por su parte.

Afirmó con su cabeza sin decir nada. Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la mano para llevarla donde no estuviera la cotilla de mi hermana. Empezamos a subir las escaleras, pues la llevaba a mi habitación, y en mitad de estas escuché su dulce voz.

\- "¿Ya no tienes sed?" - preguntó con una sonrisa oculta.

Aprovechando que iba delante de ella guiándola de la mano, y no podía verme la cara, contesté.

\- "Se me hizo eterno esperarte" - como supuse, mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Ella apretó con fuerza mi mano como respuesta, y yo correspondí al apretón.

Llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta para tener más intimidad en nuestra charla.

Me quedé frente a ella a una distancia prudente. No sabía muy bien como empezar a disculparme y de pronto mi boca se puso a hablar sin pensar.

\- "Últimamente estás rara" - genial, ¿ahora es su culpa? ¡Idiota! - "Más sensible de lo normal... Aunque siempre has sido una llorona, ahora lo haces por cualquier tontería" - te estás luciendo... ¡Imbécil! Espera, aún puedo arreglarlo... ¿No? - "Lo siento... No quise..." - y de pronto quedé mudo al verla llorar y ver como pasaba sus manos desesperadamente para limpiar las lágrimas.

\- "¿Vas a... de...jarme?" - me quedé atónito por sus palabras, ¿de dónde sacó esa conclusión? ¿Soné tan imbécil como para que ella pensara eso? ¡Reacciona!

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué dices?!" - me acerqué y la abracé contra mi pecho - "¿Cómo podría? Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Sería un verdadero imbécil si dejara escapar lo que me hace despertar cada mañana con una sonrisa. Lo único que le da sentido a ésta vida que me toco vivir" - todo eso... ¿Acaba de salir de mi boca?

\- "¿De verdad... Piensas... Eso?" - preguntó entre sollozos.

\- "De verdad" - dije mientras posaba mis manos en sus mejillas y la hacía mirarme, y entonces vi sus ojos brillosos y rojos, sus mofletes sonrosados y esos labios que me fascinan - "Por mí, podría celebrar cada día a tu lado" - me incliné y bese dulcemente sus labios - "Siento haberte dicho aquello esta mañana... Siento ser tan id..."

\- "Siento haberte llamado idiota" - dijo interrumpiéndome mientras se aferraba a mi sudadera.

Volvimos a besarnos con algo más de pasión. Ella se enganchó a mi cuello y yo la acerqué aún más a mí desde sus caderas. Y de pronto me rodeó con sus piernas en la cintura, haciendo que la temperatura en ambos subiera.

\- "Te quiero, K'... Perdóname por ser tan llorona" - dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la mía y su cálido aliento chocaba en mi boca.

\- "Adoro a ésta llorona" - vuelvo a besarla dulcemente y la llevo hasta mi cama...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún comentario para bien o para mal, que siempre se puede mejorar ;3**

**Ahora una pregunta para curiosear un poco, ¿quién les gusta más narrando por ahora? A mí personalmente me gusta más cuando me pongo en la piel de K' :3 ¿y a vosotros?**


	5. Capítulo 05 - Sorpresa

**Aquí vuelvo a la carga con un nuevo capítulo. Aunque antes tengo que agradecer a silva908, Hikari Arai y JKL.**

**silva908: De nuevo gracias por dejar siempre algún comentario, de verdad no sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que sigues la historia :3**

**Hikari Arai: Que alegría he sentido al ver a una persona nueva siguiendo mi historia, y más al ver ese comentario tan fantástico. Me he vendio arriba! De verdad, gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y que por supuesto lo disfrutes :3**

**JKL: Gracias por seguir al pie del cañón. Y sobre los "mangas", hace mucho tiempo que los vi, pero en chino, así que no me enteraba de mucho. Me encantaba esa imagen de K' agarrando a Kula de la mano :3**

**Ahora ya sí que os dejo con el capítulo 5, espero que os guste, y siento el retraso.**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 05 - Sorpresa

(Kula)

Estábamos en su cama besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Dejándonos llevar por nuestras necesidades de sentirnos. Cuando comencé a subirle la sudadera para acariciar su magnífico torso, la puerta sonó.

\- "La comida está lista, parejita" - escuchamos la voz de Maxima desde el otro lado.

Di un leve suspiro de fastidio, pues odiaba cuando nos interrumpían. Que últimamente era muy a menudo... Empezaba a pensar que no era una coincidencia.

\- "Tranquila... Tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros la semana que viene" - me dio un tierno beso en la frente y se levantó.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y entonces pregunté.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - estaba muy desconcertada, no entendía porque dijo eso.

Se giró y me guiñó un ojo, y seguidamente habló.

\- "Tengo hambre, vamos" - lógicamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba...

Me quedé con cara de tonta en la cama viendo como se hacía el sueco y me esperaba en la puerta para bajar juntos a comer lo que Maxima había preparado.

Cuando por fin me levanté, él siguió el camino que llevaba a la cocina y yo detrás pensando en lo que dijo recién. ¿Será qué al final si celebramos nuestro primer mes juntos? ¿O quizás la semana que viene Whip y Max no estarán en casa algún día? ¿Qué tendrá en mente?

...

...

...

Pasaron los días casi sin darnos cuenta, y llegó el día en que hacíamos un mes juntos. Aunque K' no quisiera celebrarlo yo era inmensamente feliz. Él era algo rudo y a veces distante en presencia de gente, pero cuando sólo estabamos nosotros dos, era una persona diferente...

Le había comprado un regalo con la esperanza de sacarle una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustan.

Hacía unos pocos días que K' había perdido el colgante de la cruz que siempre lleva puesto. Me costó mucho encontrar el mismo modelo, sólo cambiaba un poco la cadena y que, esta vez, la cruz estaba grabada por detrás. Después de pensar en el grabado, me decanté por poner el símbolo de infinito, y dentro de cada hueco "hielo" y "fuego".

Cuando salí de mi habitación con la ilusión de encontrar a K', y darle el regalo, no lo encontré en casa. Sólo pude ver a Whip y Maxima sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo la tele. Los miré y pregunté curiosa.

\- "¿Vieron a K'?" - esperaba que ellos me dieran alguna pista sobre su paradero.

\- "Buenos días a ti también, princesa..." - soltó el cyborg algo dolido.

\- "Perdón, Max... Es que... Quería darle una cosa y me pudo la intriga..." - dije algo avergonzada por mis malos modales - "Buenos días..." - solté con esperanzas de enmendar mi descortesía.

\- "Salió muy temprano en la mañana" - interrumpió Whip - "Cuando le pregunté a donde iba, no quiso decirme" - hizo un gesto con las manos cómo disculpándose por no saber más.

\- "Hoy era que hacían un mes, ¿no?" - dijo Max curioso.

\- "¿Creen que escapó para no hacerme frente?" - les pregunté preocupada, ya que en un principio él no quería celebrar nada.

Ellos se miraron desconcertados, y parecía que no sabían muy bien que decirme, hasta que Whip soltó con una leve sonrisa.

\- "¡Claro que no!" - movia la mano para restar importancia - "Seguro fue a algún recado" - no parecía muy convencida de sus palabras.

Bajé mi mirada algo desilusionada y les sonreí para que no se preocuparan. Me giré y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta, me deslicé y quedé sentada apoyadando mi espalda en ella. Aún no sabía dónde ni que estaba haciendo K', y ya mi cabeza daba vueltas martirizándome... ¿No querrá verme hoy para que no insista en celebrarlo?¿A dónde fue sin decirme nada?¿Quedó con alguien?¿Volverá pronto?¿Le gustará mi regalo?¿Lo rechazará?

Últimamente estaba más sensible de lo normal, habían cosas que aunque fuesen simples, para mí eran un mundo, y mi cabeza no paraba de pensar cosas retorcidas. Supongo que estar enamorada te hace comerte la cabeza con tonterías...

\- "¡Kula!" - el sonido de la puerta y la voz de Whip me sacaron de mis pensamientos - "¡Deprisa! ¡Llegó un paquete para ti! ¡Él cartero te está esperando en la puerta!" - parecía bastante emocionada.

Me quedé algo extrañada, pues no esperaba nada. ¿Qué podría ser?

Abrí la puerta, y la cara de felicidad de Whip y la forma en que me miraba con las manos juntas, me intimidaban un poco. Me dirigí hacia abajo, y notaba de cerca los pasos de mi amiga. Miré fugazmente hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella, siguiendo mis pasos de cerca con esa cara feliz. Cuando casi había llegado a la entrada, pude ver al gran cyborg esperando ansioso. No pude evitarlo, y una pequeña risa se me escapó. Estaban más ilusionados que yo, y su forma de demostrarlo era muy graciosa.

Me acerqué al cartero, que esperaba pacientemente por mí.

\- "Hola" - saludé un poco nerviosa. Ahora que estaba frente a él pude ver en su mano un paquete algo pequeño.

\- "¿Kula Diamond?" - preguntó impaciente, y sólo pude mover mi cabeza en modo afirmativo - "Tengo un paquete para usted, firme aquí, por favor" - me entregó una tablet con un bolígrafo tactil, y firmé temblorosamente - "Aquí tiene, que pase un buen día" - me entregó el paquete y se marchó por donde vino.

Me quedé de pie estáticamente, mirando fijamente el paquete entre mis manos. No sabía si abrirlo o si tirarlo lejos por si era una bomba.

\- "¿A qué esperas?" - la voz ronca de Max me sacó de mi estado zombie, lo miré y volví mi vista al paquete - "¡Ábrelo!" - hizo un gesto con sus manos animándome.

Notaba sus miradas sobre mí, ¿o miraban el paquete? Así que, muy despacio, comencé a rasgar el papel que lo envolvía. Pronto pudo asomar el color rojo de la cajita que se escondía dentro. Cuando había quitado todo el envoltorio, tenía en mis manos una cajita cuadrada roja. Ahora volvía a dudar si abrirla o no... ¿Que será? Pensé.

Continuará...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que nadie tenga ganas de apuñalarme por dejarlos con la intriga. Pero quiero que lo que viene sea todo en un sólo capítulo y no tener que cortarlo a medias :3**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que habrá en el paquete? ¿De quién será? Déjeme sus opiniones, respuestas, insultos y demás, que estaré encantada de leerlos ;3**


	6. Capítulo 06 - El hielo se derrite

**Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más. Espero no haberlos hecho sufrir mucho por como acabé el anterior.**

**Gracias a silva908, Hikari Arai y JKL.**

**silva908: Siento que fuera tan corto el capi anterior. Intentaré compensarte con éste. Gracias por dejar siempre un review, de verdad me anima mucho a seguir. PD. Conseguí mi propósito, dejarte con ganas de más, jijiji :3**

**Hikari Arai: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por seguir la historia. Ahora saldrás de dudas que hay dentro de la caja y de quién es.**

**JKL: Por desgracia no pude verlo entero :( , pero ya te digo, tengo imágenes guardadas en mi memoria :D . Gracias por seguir leyendo y no dejarme en la estacada. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, que es más largo que los anteriores :3**

**No me alargo más, disfrunten del capítulo 6 ;3**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6 - El hielo se derrite

(Kula)

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando la caja y dudando si abrirla.

\- "Si no la abres, jamás sabrás quien lo mando" - mi amiga dijo ya impacientándose - "Si quieres, la abro yo..." - ya parecía desesperarse.

Por fin, me decidí, y lentamente agarré la tapa de la caja, la levanté y observé su interior. Había una pequeña nota y algo debajo de ella. Cogí la nota y pude ver lo que se escondía debajo, un precioso colgante de plata con un copo de nieve, el cual tenía algunas piedras azules engarzadas. Y debajo de éste había algo más, era una tarjeta de plástico con las iniciales "HN" y un número "408". No entendía nada, así que abrí la nota a ver si me aclaraba algo.

"A mi dama de hielo.

Siento no estar cuando te has despertado. Seguro me buscaste por toda la casa.

Sé que hoy querías celebrar este día, así que me he adelantado.

Espero que te guste el colgante que elegí. No pude evitar pensar en ti en cuanto lo vi.

Pero todavía hay más. Te espero a las 18:00 en el Hotel Nagareboshi, habitación 408.

No olvides ponerte mi regalo.

K' "

Mi cara comenzó a arder. Todo esto era idea de K'... Y la tarjeta era la de la habitación de ese hotel.

\- "¿Qué dice la nota?" - preguntó asomándose el cyborg a ver si lograba leer algo.

Instintivamente, junté la nota a mi pecho evitando que pudiera leer nada.

\- "¿Eso no es una tarjeta de hotel?" - preguntó Whip por el otro lado señalando el interior de la caja - "Uuuh, mi hermano se volvió un romántico" - dijo con algo de gracia.

\- "Oooh, así qué ¿es de K'?" - Max tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía muy satisfecho.

Seguro que por esto decidió hacer las cosas así... Para no tener que aguantar a Whip y Max burlándose de él.

Había preparado una sorpresa para mí, aún sabiendo que después sería la comidilla se estos dos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¡¿Cómo tardé tanto en abrir el paquete?! Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que era de él... Jamás imaginé que hiciera algo así.

\- "¿Qué hora es?" - pregunté acordándome de que me había citado a las 6 de la tarde.

\- "Las 12" - dijo Max mientras miraba su reloj.

\- "Whip, tienes que ayudarme a elegir la ropa, los zapatos, el peinado, el maquillaje, la ropa interior..." - dije rápidamente casi sin interrupción, pues estaba realmente nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Whip me decía que estaba impaciente por empezar "su experimento". Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi habitación, mientras llegábamos pude escuchar de su boca.

\- "Veremos quién se lleva la sorpresa" - y una risilla juguetona se le escapó - "Jujuju"

Whip a veces podía dar mucho miedo, y aunque yo quería estar radiante para K', su idea parecía ir más allá.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me sentó en la cama. Se dirigió a mi armario y se puso a buscar como una loca algún vestido para mí.

Después de sacar y volver a guardar varios vestidos, se decantó por uno que nunca llegué a ponerme y compré por insistencia de ella. Era muy bonito, su color era rosa palo, de palabra de honor, con un cinturón bajo el pecho, del mismo color, para marcar mejor la figura, adornado con pedrería plateada, y justo en la cintura, salían volantes de seda que caían a modo de cascada, siendo más largos en la parte de atrás, creando así una pequeña cola en el vestido. Pero nunca me había visto con la suficiente confianza ni la mejor ocasión para llevarlo puesto.

\- "Éste será perfecto" - lo sostenía de la percha y lo miraba con brillos en los ojos - "No sé cómo no te lo has puesto aún... Aunque por una parte es una suerte. K' morirá hoy de un paro cardíaco" - y de nuevo esa risa juguetona - "Jujuju"

\- "Pero..." - ni me dejó continuar la frase de que no tenía ningunos zapatos ni sandalias que fueran bien con ese vestido.

\- "Tengo unas sandalias preciosas que te irán de maravilla" - junto sus manos felizmente y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Escuchaba como trasteaba con cajas y como maldecía por no encontrarlos fácilmente. Después, un poco de silencio, y seguidamente sus pasos a toda velocidad hacia mi posición.

\- "¡Aquí están!" - me las enseñaba victoriosamente, cualquiera diría que peleó con un orco para conseguirlas - "¡Qué suerte que tengamos el mismo número de pie!" - al ver semejante tacón pensé, ¿dónde está la suerte?

Eran muy elegantes, plateadas,con un tacón considerable y algo de plataforma en la parte delantera, tres tiras rodeaban la parte el tobillo, debajo, dos se cruzaban entre si, y justo en la parte del pie, otras dos tiras más gruesas se volvían a cruzar, y en una de esas tiras unas pedrerías plateadas, parecidas a las del vestido, daban el toque de decoración en ellas.

\- "Bien, tenemos vestido y sandalias" - soltó mientras parecía pensar en algo más - "Nos falta lo más importante"

\- "Cierto, el peinado. Había pensado..." - volví a ser interrumpida por su efusiva voz.

\- "¿Qué peinado ni qué ocho cuartos? Hablo de la ropa interior..." - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y volví a sonrojarme... Es cierto que le pedí ayuda yo misma, pero era muy directa, y eso me avergonzaba.

Fue derecha al cajón de mi ropa interior y empezó a sacarlo todo.

\- "¿Dónde está?" - buscaba desesperadamente. Algo me decía que sabía que conjunto estaba buscando... - "¿Dónde lo tienes?" - se giró con las manos en las caderas, y con cara molesta me miró.

\- "Ese conjunto es muy vergonzoso..." - de sólo pensarlo me subían los colores.

\- "A K' le encarará. Además ya es hora que lo uses" - su sonrisa pícara daba miedo... ¿Cómo podía cambiar de expresión en menos de diez segundos?

Whip me había regalado un conjunto de ropa interior unos meses antes de que K' y yo comenzaramos la relación, cuando me lo regaló, me dijo que con eso él caería a mis brazos, pero cuando lo vi... Lo escondí donde no pudiera verlo, pues sólo con verlo ya me sentía avergonzada. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ponérmelo, pero como era un regalo de ella lo guardé por consideración.

Me levanté nerviosa, y me dirigí al escondite secreto... una caja verde que guardaba bajo la cama. Se la entregué casi arrepentida de lo que hacía. Ella la abrió y sonrió triunfante.

\- "Pues para no tener pensado ponertelo... Lo tienes limpito y perfumado esperando para la ocasión" - dijo mientras lo sacaba de la caja y volvía a mirarme.

Y ahí estaba, en su mano, tan blanco como la nieve. Un sujetador sin tirantes con un encaje precioso y en el centro un hueco con forma de mariposa, el cual dejaba ver la piel a través. Y las braguitas casi transparentes con algunos encajes, y en la parte de atrás una mariposa como si fuera un tanga que se unía a la tela. En resumen, un conjunto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero realmente sexy.

\- "Lo lavé y lo guardé con una pastilla perfumada... Quería usarlo, pero... Es demasiado para mí" - dije mirando el conjunto.

\- "Bueno, ya tenemos todo. Póntelo y pasaremos al peinado y el maquillaje."

Después de una parada para comer algo rápidamente y forcejear e intentar por todos los medios no ponerme el conjunto de lencería que Whip me había regalado, al final se salió con la suya y acabé poniéndome todo lo que ella había elegido. Conseguí que me peinara de la forma que había pensado, con el pelo hacia un lado y con rizos hechos con la plancha, y unas trenzas a cada lado se unían para agarrar todo el pelo. Me maquilló perfilando mis ojos y con colores discretos. Pintó mis uñas a la francesa. Me ayudó a colocarme el colgante que K' me había mandado. Y me puse mi perfume estratégicamente.

Me puse de pie frente al espejo mirando el resultado final, y la verdad que estaba sorprendida de mi aspecto. Whip me miraba desde atrás con cara de satisfacción.

\- "Sin duda K' morirá hoy de una parada cardiorrespiratoria" - asentía ella misma con la cabeza.

Miré el reloj, y sin darme cuenta, el tiempo había pasado, ya eran las 17:30 y aún tenía que llegar al hotel, que a pie estaba a unos treinta minutos, pero con esos tacones sería al menos una hora. Así que sólo pude pensar en que Max me llevase o en pedir un taxi.

Cogí el bolso de mano que también compré junto al vestido, era del mismo color, rosa palo, y con el cierre plateado. Metí dentro la cajita con el regalo para K' y la tarjeta, después bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

\- "¡Max!" - lo llamé entrando en la sala.

\- "¡Madre mía... Princesa! - se levantó del sofá impactado - "¡Estás espectacular!"

\- "Gracias..." - agradecí con algo de rubor - "Necesito que me lleves al Hotel Nagareboshi, por favor" - puse el puchero que nunca fallaba con él.

\- "¡Claro, princesa!" - cogió las llaves del coche y me hizo una seña dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa - "Vamos"

\- "¡Gracias, Max!" - grité y me abalancé sobre él con un abrazo. Él sonrió sinceramente y me correspondió al abrazo.

...

...

Casi habíamos llegado al hotel después de un pequeño atasco, y cada centímetro que avanzaba, mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. No podía dejar ver como el reloj del coche cambiaba por minutos. Y aunque Max había intentado sacarme tema de conversación durante todo el camino, mi nerviosismo me impedía mediar palabra.

De pronto paró el coche y escuché su ronca voz.

\- "Hemos llegado, princesa" - por un instante, creo que mi corazón se paró - "Como no bajes... Llegarás tarde al final" - y entonces lo miré algo asustada.

\- "Gracias por traerme" - intenté sonreír, pero sin éxito, y agarré la manilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero noté su cálida mano sobre mi hombro.

\- "Kula... Tranquila... Disfruta el momento" - le miré un poco más tranquila - "Además... No vais a hacer nada nuevo" - dijo con un guiño, y me sonrojé un poco.

Bajé del coche algo más relajada, y me despedí de Max. Entré al hotel, y un muchacho se me acercó amablemente.

\- "Buenas tardes, señorita" - hizo una leve reverencia - "¿Puedo ayudarla?"

\- "Oh... He quedado con alguien..." - dije nerviosa a la vez que sacaba la tarjeta de la habitación y se la mostraba.

\- "...408" - le oí decir mientras miraba la tarjeta - "Tengo algo para usted" - fue hasta la mesa de recepción y volvió con una preciosa rosa blanca preparada - "Tenga" - me la ofreció con una sonrisa.

La tomé con cuidado y pude notar como se me ponía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta amarrada, en la que decía:

"Dicen que una rosa blanca simboliza la pureza y la inocencia, que será un amor puro, feliz y para siempre..."

La leí y releí, y cada vez sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, hasta no pude evitar imaginar su voz mientras la leía.

\- "Coja el ascensor, y suba a la cuarta planta para llegar a la habitación 408" - dijo el joven sacándome de mis pensamientos, y señalándome la dirección.

\- "Gracias" - agradecí y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Era bastante lujoso, olía realmente bien, a moras. Pulsé el número 4, y de nuevo el nerviosismo comenzó a crecer a medida que subía. Sonó el típico timbre como aviso a que había llegado a la planta elegida, y salí del ascensor. Andé temblorosamente hasta llegar a dicha habitación, la 408, creó que nunca olvidaré ese número.

Quedé de pié, estáticamente, mirando como justo en el centro de la puerta había una rosa roja preparada colgada. Tenía otra nota, como la rosa anterior, en la que decía:

"Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor y la pasión... Si estás preparada para comprobarlo... Entra"

Y mi corazón volvió a pararse, cogí la rosa con cuidado y la puse junto a la blanca. Me parecía increíble que K' hubiese preparado algo así... Saqué la tarjeta, y la metí en el lector. Un clic sonó, y pude ver como la puerta quedaba abierta. Abrí despacio la puerta y entonces pude ver lo que había preparado.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, había bajado las persianas para que la luz que aún quedaba fuera no entrase por las ventanas, un camino de velas era lo que alumbraba la habitación. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. No pude pasar por alto el dulce aroma que había en la estancia, el delcioso olor de las fresas. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero aún así avancé siguiendo el camino de velas, e increíblemente me sorprendí aún más, una mesa redonda, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, se hayaba con todo lo necesario para una cena romántica, por supuesto no faltaban ni las velas. Junto a ella se encontraba la cama, que estaba cubierta por una lluvia de petalos, y, justo encima de la almohada, había un montoncito de petalos con una tarjeta encima. Me acerqué lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso, de ese olor que se estaba impregnando en mí, y cogí la tarjeta y la leí con una dulce sonrisa.

"Bienvenida al paraíso"

Continuará...

* * *

**Kyaaa, morí mientras escribía el "momento hotel". Cómo me gustaría que me hicieran algo así alguna vez :3**

**Siento dejarlo así, pero imaginan lo que viene ahora, ¿no?**

**En el siguiente capítulo narrará K', podremos ver todo lo que piensa cuando vea a su adorable Kula, después del esfuerzo que puso ella en estar radiante para él, merecerá la pena :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que no haya sido algo pesado la preparación de Kula, pero quería dejar lo más claro posible el aspecto que tiene, espero que hayan podido imaginarla.**

**Una curiosidad, el nombre del hotel, Nagareboshi, significa estrella fugaz, así que... A pedir un deseo! ;3**


	7. Capítulo 07 - Hielo y fuego

**Volví de nuevo con otro capítulo nuevo... Mátenme por haberles hecho esperar tanto! Xo**

**No saben lo feliz que soy por tener nuevos lectores :)**

**He de decir que cambié el rango a T con la esperanza de llegar a más gente, y parece que fue un acierto, mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Agradecimientos a silva908, kryzay, K'temetoasi, Maruk-chan, JKL, ivannicolas47.**

**silva908: Siento dejarte con ganas de más, pero así me aseguro de que vuelvas en cada capítulo, jijiji :3**

**kryzay: Gracias por darle la oportunidad. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y aunque te guste más en tercera persona, espero que disfrutes la historia aunque sea en primera :3 , si te sirve de consuelo, no descarto en un futuro hacer algún capítulo más en tercera.**

**K'temetoasi: Mil gracias por comentar, me hizo gracia que fuiste el único que pidió un deseo XD, espero no haber tardado mucho y que hayas esperado pacientemente :3**

**Maruk-chan: Que subidón me dio tu review :) mil gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la narración en primera persona, a mi personalmente me encanta cuando leo algo en primera, es como más personal, no sé :3 Me encantaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero a veces me es imposible :( , son pocos los momentos en el día que me queda para "evadirme", pero lo intentaré ;3 Qué bien que te gustó el acento español, y me alegra que sea especial para ti. Y sobre tu sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta, porque sinceramente, también es una pareja que me gusta, pero pensaba que era la única que pensaba así, porque siempre veo a Maxima con Diana y a Whip con Clark, así que estate atenta ;3**

**JKL: Me alegra mucho que te haya resultado entretenido el capi anterior, y sí... No puedo negarte como acabará, jujuju. Espero que disfrutes de éste también. Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, si encuentro un hueco quizás te pida ayuda ;)**

**Ya no les entretengo más. Les dejo con el capítulo 7, y aviso que habrá lemmon :3, juju.**

**KOF y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK Playmore y no me pertenecen, yo sólo pongo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 07 - Hielo y fuego

(K')

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, marcaban las 18:10. "Supongo que ya habrá visto la habitación" pensé. Así que decidí bajar hasta la cuarta planta, pues me encontraba en la azotea del hotel tomando el aire.

Caminé tranquilo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, y me detuve frente a la puerta. Pude ver que la rosa ya no estaba y una sonrisa de satisfacción se me escapó.

Saqué la tarjeta del bolsillo de mi chaleco, sí, chaleco. Para la ocasión me había vestido con camisa blanca, la cual llevaba remangada en las mangas, pantalón negro, chaleco negro, zapatos negros y una corbata fina negra, digamos que sólo me faltaba la chaqueta para estar al completo, pero ya era demasiado para mí. Metí la tarjeta en el lector, para después empujar la puerta lentamente y entrar haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Caminé sigilosamente entre las velas que había colocado, y entonces la vi... De espaldas, parecía que estaba leyendo la nota que había dejado encima de la almohada. Su silueta alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas, era aún más bella que a plena luz del día. Mi corazón ya se estaba acelerando, y eso que aún no la habia visto de frente.

\- "Eres puntual..." - acerté a decir con los nervios que tenía.

Ella se giró rápidamente, supongo que fui demasiado sigiloso y la asusté. Pero entonces pude verla... Preciosa, con ese vestido... El cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos y que dejaban ver la perfección de sus piernas. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraban sorprendidos. ¿La habrían mirado muchos más antes que yo? Sin saber muy bien porqué, se me revolvió un poco el estómago... ¿Eso eran celos? ... ¡Basta...! Ella está aquí... Conmigo... Dile algo bonito, ¡idiota!

\- "Tú eres el ángel de este paraíso..." - ¿perdón? ¿Se puede ser más cursi? Madre mía... Me estoy transformando...

Pude notar como se sonrojaba, a pesar de la luz de las velas.

\- "... Estás... Muy... Elegante..." - sus palabras salieron temblorosas.

\- "Supongo que la ocasión lo merece..." - dije mientras me miraba a mi mismo.

Volví la vista a ella, y di varios pasos hasta terminar con la distancia que nos separaba, y la tomé de las manos. La miraba fijamente y pude observar que llevaba el collar que había elegido para ella.

\- "Parece que acerté... Te queda perfecto..." - esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me costaba hablar o intentar empezar alguna conversación...

\- "Me ha encantado... ¡Todo esto! El collar, las flores, la habitación... Es maravilloso" - no pude evitar sonreír ante tal elogio.

\- "Supongo que ahora es cuando digo felicidades" - me incliné hasta que nuestros labios se unieron con un dulce beso.

Ella me correspondió tímidamente, y apretó mis manos con fuerza. Entonces no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos y recorrer cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua. Ella se enlazó en mi cuello mientras sus piernas parecían temblar. Nos separamos despacio para coger aire, y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas se unían en nuestras bocas.

\- "Yo... También... tengo algo para ti..." - me dijo avergonzada, y se separó de mí para coger su bolso que estaba sobre la cama - "Toma... Aunque al lado de todo lo que has hecho tú... No es gran cosa..." - me dijo entregándome una cajita que había sacado del bolso.

La intriga me pudo y la abrí rápidamente, dejando a la vista la cruz con la cadena que había en su interior.

\- "!¿La encontraste?!" - dije sorprendido pensando que ella había encontrado la cruz que perdí.

\- "No exactamente..." - dijo algo triste.

Saqué la cruz y vi ese brillo inconfundible de algo nuevo... Ella había encontrado una cruz idéntica a la que tenía, sólo cambiaba un poco el modelo de la cadena. Debió de esforzarse mucho para encontrarla... La giré y pude observar que estaba grabada. Me fue imposible retener una sonrisa al ver lo que ella había elegido.

\- "Espero que no te moleste que decidiera grabarla..." - me miraba fijamente.

\- "Gracias..." - agradecí de corazón con una sonrisa sincera, raras en mí - "Ya no recuerdo como conseguí la que tenía... Pero nunca olvidaré como obtuve ésta..." - y volví a inclinarme para darle un beso como agradecimiento.

Cuando volví a mi posición, pude ver que mi pequeña dama de hielo tenía los ojos llorosos, y una lágrima se resbaló por su preciosa mejilla. Mi corazón se encogió por un segundo e instintivamente sequé la lágrima con el pulgar de mi mano y acaricié su suave rostro.

\- "No me hagas esto... Kula..." - dije algo preocupado, sin apartar mi mano de su cara.

\- "Es que..." - ahora era ella quien pasaba sus manos por los ojos para secar las posibles lágrimas - "Soy tan feliz... Que d..."

\- "Que duele..." - la interrumpí, sabiendo perfectamente que diría eso, y ella me miró sorprendida - "Yo me siento igual" - quería que supiera que no es la única que se siente así.

Ahora fue ella la que se puso de puntillas y agarrando desde el nudo de mi corbata, me besó tirando con fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que se me cayera al suelo el colgante y la caja.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza nuevamente, y sentí como todo mi cuerpo entraba en calor. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero, el cual agarré con fuerza con ambas manos, para así aferrarla más a mí. Mientras, ella jugaba con mi pelo y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que retumbaba en mis oídos. Comencé a dar unos pasos para acercarnos a la cama, y justo cuando la estaba tumbando en la cama, mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, y con fastidio lo saqué del bolsillo para ver quien nos interrumpía.

\- "Mierda..." - había olvidado que me llamaría el recepcionista para seguir mi sorpresa - "¿Si?" - contesté el telefono ante la molesta mirada de Kula.

\- "Buenas tardes, señor Dash, le llamo desde recepción, para saber si le servimos la cena ahora, como habíamos acordado" - dijo con voz alegre al otro lado de la línea.

\- "Mmm, mejor no..." - la mirada de Kula seguía fija en mí - "Yo les aviso cuando eso" - ahora mismo el hambre que tenía no se me iba a quitar con comida...

\- "De acuerdo, señor... Siento haberle molestado" - soltó algo arrepentido.

\- "No hay problema. Gracias" - y colgué la llamada. Tiré el móvil a un lado y volví la vista a mi chica - "¿Por dónde íbamos?" - pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

\- "¿Quién era?" - preguntó intrigada.

\- "Nadie" - me incliné y le besé el cuello.

\- "Mmm... Y ese nadie... ¿Qué quería?" - insistió.

Levanté la vista, y la miré seriamente.

\- "¿En serio?" - ella seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta - "Pues tendrás que esperar..." - dije con una sonrisa oculta. Era divertido ver lo curiosa que podía ser.

Ella infló sus mofletes a modo de queja, y no pude evitar la tentación de besar sus labios. La agarré desde el cuello con ambas manos para intensificar más el beso, y ella no dudó en dejarme acceso a su boca. Ésta vez ya no habría más interrupciones, así que volví a dejarme llevar. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por ver quien recorría más deprisa la boca del otro. Sentía como el calor recorría mi cuerpo, y como los pantalones empezaban a apretarme en la entrepierna. Sólo ella era capaz de provocar esta sensación en mí, la de sentir que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Fue entonces cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por mi pecho, pasando por mi abdomen y llegando a mi marcado miembro. Lo agarró con fuerza y me hizo soltar un gruñido. Comenzó a mover su mano, masajeando mi virilidad, y una descarga me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

\- "Pareces ansiosa..." - susurré en sus labios.

\- "Voy a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy..." - dijo sensualmente mirándome, mientras con ambas manos desabrochaba mi pantalón.

Bajó mis pantalones junto a los boxers, y mi miembro quedó liberado. Con sólo ver su mirada lasciva, mi respiración se aceleraba. Y entonces se puso de rodillas en el suelo y lo agarró para luego comenzar a chuparlo. Lo introdujo en su boca todo lo que pudo, y seguidamente lo sacó absorbiéndolo. Un gemido salió inevitablemente de mi boca. Repitió varias veces el mismo movimiento, y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo. El placer que sentía era demasiado para un mortal...

\- "Dios... Para..." - solté casi sin fuerzas...no quería acabar en su boca... No hoy...

\- "¿No... te gusta...?" - preguntó entre jadeos.

\- "Me gusta mucho... Pero hoy es para ti..." - dije agarrándola de la cara, haciéndola levantarse.

Quedó de pie, frente a mí. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración acelerada. La besé de nuevo, desesperadamente. Me había vuelto loco con su juego... Quería hacerla mía en ese mismo momento. Así que, me separé con desesperación, y desabroché mi chaleco, luego aflojé la corbata, sacándola por mi cabeza, y finalmente abrí la camisa para luego deshacerme de todo. Bajé mis pantalones y los bóxers hasta el suelo y los quité junto a los zapatos. Y para terminar me deshice de los calcetines y lo tiré a un lado.

Ella me miraba sorprendia, pero expectante. Una sonrisa juguetona se reflejó en su cara, y llevó sus manos a la cremallera de su vestido, y la deslizó despacio. Dejándolo caer suavemente por su preciosa piel blanca.

\- "Madre de Dios..." - entonces fue cuando pensé que un ángel estaba frente a mí. Una visión que jamás olvidaré. Ese conjunto de ropa interior blanco... Su suave piel clara, iluminada con la luz de las velas, su precioso pelo color miel, que caía elegantemente sobre su hombro, y su rubor... Era simplemente perfecta...

\- "Whip me regaló... Este conjunto..." - ya me imaginaba algo... Kula no tiene ese gusto... Además parecía avergonzada de llevarlo...

\- "Todo un acierto..." - dije acercándome a ella y colocando mis manos en sus caderas. La llevé hasta la cama con suaves pasos, y la tumbé.

Empecé por su cuello, lo besé dulcemente, mordí despacio y con mi lengua lo bordeaba. Los jadeos y gemidos que mi dama de hielo sonaban por toda la dulce habitación. El olor a fresas de la estancia y su dulce aroma se mezclaban, haciéndome estremecer.

Acaricié suavemente su vientre y seguidamente deslicé mi mano al interior de sus bragas.

Bastó un simple toque en su zona íntima para que ella se arquera soltando un placentero gemido.

\- "Casi no empecé... Y ya estás así de mojada..." - susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba despacio e introducía un dedo en su interior.

\- "¡Aahh!" - su dulce voz salía de sus labios acompañada de un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas.

\- "Mi dulce gatita... Me vas a volver loco..." - sus movimientos de cadera me decían que ella quería más, y mis dedos no eran suficiente.

Saqué la mano y agarré de ambos lados las bragas y las bajé hasta deshacerme de ellas, aprovechando mientras acaricié sus piernas de arriba a abajo.

\- "Es una pena... Te quedaban realmente bien..." - digo pícaramente y con mirada sensual.

Kula parecía muy dispuesta, así que me coloqué entre sus piernas y comencé a rozar mi miembro con su sexo.

\- "Mmm... No seas malo..." - dice entre suspiros. Parece que consigo mi propósito, hacerla más deseosa de mí.

\- "¿Quieres más?" - pregunto a sabiendas con una leve sonrisa de lado.

\- "Por favor..." - pide mientras mueve sus caderas, más aún, intentando mayor contacto.

\- "Me encanta verte suplicar..." - digo complacido mietras introduzco mi virilidad en su húmedo sexo.

Los gemidos por ambas partes no se hacen esperar, y junto con nuestros jadeos empezamos a inundar la habitación.

Ella me rodea con sus piernas, y yo apoyo mis brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros.

Nuestro vaivén comienza a acelerar, y el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando llega a nuestros oídos. Me encanta ese sonido...

Me es imposible no querer ir más deprisa, así que aumento la velocidad. Siento que no puedo controlarme. No tenía pensado ser rudo... Pero es superior a mí. Sus gemidos salen descontrolados sin que pueda retenerlos. Sus manos están agarradas fuertemente a las sábanas. Veo como con cada embestida sus senos se mueven al compás.

Nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Y de sólo pensarlo me excita más. Puedo oír su voz... Tan caliente... Gritando mi nombre... Cada vez más y más. Como se muerde el labio inferior intentando contenerse. Siento que estoy al límite... No quiero parar... Pero tampoco quiero irme sin ella...

\- "Mmm..." - intento hablar... Pero el placer me lo impide - "Kula..." - sólo consigo decir su nombre antes de que ella me interrumpa.

\- "No pares..." - justo lo que quería oír...

La embisto lo más rápido que puedo, haciendo que ambos lleguemos a esa explosión de placer que estábamos anhelando. Juraría que nuestros gemidos se oyeron en toda la planta...

Me dejo caer sobre ella, mientras me abraza y me da suaves caricias en la espalda.

\- "Perdona... No quise ser rudo..." - digo algo avergonzado escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- "Tonto..." - dice con una tímida risa - "Yo sólo sentí amor por tu parte" - empieza a jugar con mi pelo.

Amor... Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, ella pudo sentir lo que había detrás del calentón...

\- "Pero si te hace sentir mejor..." - creo que ahora es cuando viene el chantaje... - "Te perdono si me lo dices..." - aquí está... Esa petición que casi es ritual...

Levanto mi rostro y la miro mientras le pregunto.

\- "¿Qué te diga qué?" - hacerme el tonto siempre se me ha dado bien.

\- "¡Ya lo sabes!"

\- "Mmm..." - hago como que pienso - "De acuerdo... Lo confieso..." - no me pierde ojo - "He pagado al recepcionista para que te diera la rosa" - sé que no es eso lo que quiere escuchar.

\- "¿!Qué!?" - veo como su cara cambia. Esto es divertido.

\- "Lo mismo pensé yo..." - sigo con la broma - "Con lo que cuesta la habitación... Ya podría estar incluido algún favor"

\- "¡Eso no era lo que quería q...!" - la interrumpo.

\- "Te quiero..."

Continuará...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Siento de verdad la espera. La inspiración me abandonó y me dejo huérfana... :( Pero la encontré en una esquina escondida. Creo que tenía miedo de mi lemmon XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capi, y que les haya subido un poco la temperatura. Había pensado hacerlo más explícito... Pero con el cambio de rango tampoco quería pasarme. A parte que es un momento "bonito" de los protagonistas, tampoco quiero que sea muy porno XD**

**Déjenme sus reviews, si les gustó, si esperaron tanto para nada (espero que no), si quieren más detalles, si me odian por dejarlos ahí con el tema aún en remojo (jajaja... Perdón, son las 3:30 de la mañana, mi cordura se está durmiendo XD)**


End file.
